WhoLock- The Case of the Curious Doctor
by CrazyFandoms
Summary: Sherlock is on a mission to find the doctor after Jackie introduces the fact that Rose is missing. After confronting and solving the mystery that is the Doctor, Sherlock seeks his help to deal with Moriarty. But when Sherlock needs the doctor most he does not answer and Sherlock is forced to go meet Moriarty for the first time alone.
1. Chapter 1

Wholock- Sherlock and the Doctor

**Little Sherlock and John**

Sherlock always wanted to be a pirate, he didn't care what Mycroft thought of the idea. Every time someone would ask him what he wanted to be when he grew up, he would say "Red Beard the terrible!" throw a hand over his eye and pretend he was holding a sword. He was determined to not be like his brother, but there were times when Sherlock would catch himself doing deductions in his 2nd grade class.

The girl three seats ahead of him, was pretending to be happy despite the fact that her parents were going through a divorce. The boy next to her was hung over from sneaking some beer from his parent's mini fridge in the basement. It seemed that he invited two other students over because both of them had the same symptoms. The popular girl in the class had no more money to spend, her father had been sacked, so she did not have a new outfit to show off to the world. Sherlock shook his head to try and fight the urge to deduce things.

The substitute teacher, Ms. Tyler, was writing down an explanation of how to do a math question. She wore a grey T-shirt, with a purple and grey hoodie. She had medium length blond hair, and brown eyes. She looked more like a traveler than a school teacher, her shoes were well worn and she look like she might have gotten a tan from going somewhere exotic, and the way she acted was not very teacher like.

'No!' Sherlock thought to himself, he was doing it again, deducing. There was a knock at the door and the substitute teacher walked over to open the door. Ms. Tyler began to whisper with someone, she then  
reached out her hand, and walked to the center of the class room leading someone along with her. It was a young boy, it looked like he had just moved to central London. He had dirty blond hair with blue  
eyes and wore a stripped sweater.

"Well, class it looks like you have a new classmate." Ms. Tyler bent and asked if he wanted to introduce himself. The boy nodded and stepped forward so the class could see him.

"My name is John, John Watson." Everyone in the class said 'Hi, John' but it sounded like someone had brainwashed them. Ms. Tyler sent John to a seat just across from were Sherlock was sitting. She went back to the math question on the board, and Sherlock looked over at John and began to deduce things about him. When he realized what he was doing, he looked away and shook his head to try and get the thoughts out. The bell rang for lunch and everyone jumped out of their seats to head to the cafeteria.

Sherlock took his time, he didn't want to deal with the bullies today. He thought that if he delayed going to the cafeteria they wouldn't show up. John seemed to take his time too, they left the class room together but didn't speak to each other. Ms. Tyler headed out toward the teacher's lounge. When they got to the cafeteria John and Sherlock went to separate tables. Sherlock sat down and pulled out a peanut butter and jam sandwich, an apple, and a juice box. That was when Jim, from 3rd grade, walked up and sat down next to Sherlock.

"Hi, what do we have here today?" Jim picked up Sherlock's apple and juice box. "An apple? No cookies today?" Jim asked as he proceeded to open the juice box. Sherlock tried to ignore him, "_They are just__  
jealous of you, your special and they are not_." He could hear his mother's voice in the back of his mind. Sherlock tried to take a bite out of his sandwich but Jim snatched it out of his hands. "Now, now. Not so fast, I do believe it needs to be taste tested first."

"Give it back to him!" Both Sherlock and Jim turned around to see who was speaking from behind him. It was John, his hand was in a tight fist and he looked like he was ready to punch Jim. Jim looked at John and smiled, "And who would you be?" John didn't answer so Jim took a bite out of Sherlock's sandwich and swallowed. "What are you going to do now?" It wasn't long before John and Jim were on the floor trying to beat the brains out of each other. Sherlock tried to break them up but in the process ended up joining the fight instead.

A couple supervisors pulled the trio apart and sent them to the nurse office; Jim had a black eye and a chipped molar. Sherlock got some bruises on his arms and torso but nothing serious. John got a black eye and a nose bleed which the school nurse decided was not that serious and allowed them to go to the principal's office. Their parents were contacted and each got detention for two weeks initially. After a well thought out story by Sherlock and John's willingness to follow the story Jim was expelled for starting, yet another fight. Apparently this was Jim's third fight, the last fight he was in almost put another student in the hospital. John and Sherlock kept their two week detention and were sent back to class. They arrived late and therefore sat at the back of the class adjacent to each other.

"You throw a good punch, were did you learn how to do that?" Sherlock asked John half whispering.

"My dad, he always thought I needed to know how to defend myself."

"You threw the first punch," Sherlock tried to point out.

"But he started it, taking your lunch. You need to eat too." John stated. Sherlock thought about this, he only ever ate at breakfast and dinner, and that was because his parents forced him to. The rest of the day was dull, nothing interesting happened, John and Sherlock passed notes back and forth, talking about the other classmates and making fun of the substitute.

After a little while Sherlock received a note from John that said "I just realized. I don't know your name." Sherlock thought for a while, this was the first person who acted like his friend. What did he want his new friend to call him? Not Sherlock, no. That would be boring, he could finally be known as Captain Red Beard, so that's what he wrote down. John took the note and looked at it, then leaned over and whispered "No, really what is your name?"

"I've told you, Captain Red Beard." Sherlock whispered back. John didn't look fully convinced that he should call him 'Captain Red Beard' though.' "You could be my first mate." John smiled and though about it for a while, then began to write on the note again. He passed it to Sherlock who looked down under his desk and read 'Captain Red Beard, and John Watson. The two most feared Pirates in the entire school.'

Sherlock smiled after reading this. He had a new friend, his only friend. The bell rang and the class ran out the door to the buses, while John and Sherlock took their time and talked about how they would be the best team of pirates there has ever been.

* * *

Rose Tyler cleared the chalk board, put the homework assignments on the desk, and began to walk out to the back of the school. She made her way across the field, past the playground and toward the back

street. There, in the distance was brilliant blue police box, completely out of place. Rose finally made it to the police box and opened the door to find the Doctor in a skinny brown suit, blue tie, and hair that seemed to be all over the place standing next to the 2nd grade teacher Mr. Lee. Who seemed to be very excited over what he had just experienced.

"Just one more trip Doctor, think of all the things I could learn, the discoveries I could make." Mr. Lee pleaded. Rose thought of her first trip with the Doctor, even though he took her to the end of the world, she knew at that moment that she didn't want to leave.

The Doctor shook his head, "Sorry, Mr. Lee. But I promised you one trip, and I am afraid that's all you get."

Rose watched Mr. Lee's face turn to disappointment, "Alright then, Mr. Doctor. I better get going anyways." He headed for the door then noticed Rose, who heard the Doctor mumble 'No, just Doctor', and was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, amused by what she was seeing. "How did the day go today?"

"Fine, the class went well. Gave them their homework and went over some math problems." Rose reported. Mr. Lee looked a little happier with this news and walked out of the police box.

"Great, thank you both again. Goodbye Doctor. I hope to see you again soon"

"Not too soon though I hope?" The Doctor half joked. Mr. Lee smiled and nodded not hearing what the Doctor had said, then turned his back toward the police box and walked towards the school. Rose closed the police box door behind her and leaned on the railing.

"So, where did you take him?" Rose asked the Doctor curious. She didn't like the idea of being a substitute teacher, while the Doctor ran off on some grand adventure with someone other than her.

"I took him to the year 1876, well, I didn't really mean to the TARDIS sort of brought us there. I was going to take him to see New New New New NewNew New New York. I thought he would get a kick out of that." The Doctor walked towards Rose grinning ear to ear.

"Remind me again why I had to substitute that class today?"

"Because, this moment in time is a fixed point, it must always happen. You will always send John to sit across from Sherlock. Sherlock will always notice John, because you did this. John will always fight for  
Sherlock at lunch. It is important that they're first meeting is like this." The Doctor ranted. Rose wondered how the Doctor knew about everything that had happened, and then remember that he lived in a time machine.

When it came to fixed points in history, the Doctor would always be sure that they would stay fixed points. She once made the mistake of trying to change a fixed point and nearly destroyed the world. All  
because she wanted to grow up with a father. He also used the 'fixed point in history' excuse when he  
didn't want to explain something. Rose accepted that the Doctor was not going to tell her the real reason why she had to pretend to be a 2nd grade substitute teacher.

"So where too now? The meter shower of Laskington, the planet Barcelona, the northern lights of the planet Alaska?" The Doctor was jumping around the control panel in circles excitedly.

Rose simply smiled and skipped towards the Doctor. "Anywhere, surprise me."

The Doctor smiled and began to run around the control panel, shouting out order to Rose to help out. Then as the TARDIS took off the Doctor yelled "Allons-y!" while flipping the final switch to take off.

* * *

**IT IS FINALLY HERE! Chapter 1! It has taken a while but I hoped you enjoyed it. Please feel free to comment on how I did. After reviewing the comments of my first Fanfiction, I have tried my best to incorporate them. Hope this is an improvement from the first one. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Carl Powers**

Sherlock read the paper over and over again. It just could not be, Carl Power's death an accident? No, there was just so much that didn't add up, a healthy young powerful swimmer like Carl could not just drown. There was no history of any previous health conditions, and something about Carl's shoes. The fact that they were missing from the crime scene all together bothered him, what kind of person didn't wear shoes?

The train stopped at Sir. James Park and Sherlock folded the newspaper and began to walk toward Scotland Yard. If he could just get them to investigate, he was sure that the police would find out that  
Carl's death was not an accident. Sherlock walked into Scotland Yard. Cops were busy taking calls and listing to people complains or report things that, in Sherlock's opinion, were irrelevant. He walked over to one of the desks and cleared his throat.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A middle aged man, almost 30 maybe 28 or 29, looked up briefly from behind his desk. He had brown hair and grey-blue eyes, and a name tag that said "Officer Lestrade." Sherlock started to make observation about officer Lestrade. He was seeing someone and it was going to get serious. The left top pocket of his uniform that looked like a ring box, and she wore some perfume that smelt like lavender. The slightest hint of it was left on Lestrade's uniform.

"Yes, I would like you to open a case on the death of Carl Powers." Sherlock announced.

"A case? In order for the police open a case there needs to be one." The officer half laughed at. "Carl Power's death was nothing more than a tragic accident."

"I have evidence that says otherwise." Sherlock simply stated in an authoritative voice.

Lestrade looked up from his paper work and gave an unsure, yet confident look. "Really? What kind of evidence?" He leaned forward from his chair.

"His shoes." Sherlock tilted his head, slightly confused. He didn't understand that anyone, let alone the police, could miss something so obvious.

"His shoes?" Lestrade repeated even more confused. "What about the shoes?"

"They are missing, why would anyone not have shoes in their locker? Someone didn't want you to have the shoes. They didn't want you taking a close look at them."

"Listen, kid, it has been a week since Carl died. The detectives that did take the case found nothing. So unless you happen to know where his shoes are, the case is closed. Next!" Officer Lestrade waved  
Sherlock aside to end the argument.

Sherlock didn't stop though, he stayed in the police station for hours talking to every police officer he could. He continued to come back and try and convince Lestrade that there was a case, because Sherlock could tell that he wanted to believe him. It was exhausting trying to convince these morons that there was a case they were missing. Sherlock was escorted out three times, but continued to return, he was in the middle of an argument with one of the police officers when Lestrade walked over with his older brother, 23year old, Mycroft.

"There he is. He has been here three hours. Please take him home before we arrest him for disturbing the peace." Lestrade begged. The police officer Sherlock was arguing with pulled out his handcuffs.

Sherlock cocked his head, "You can't actually do that can you?"

Lestrade looked over at Mycroft, "Someone would find a reason to throw him in a cell. Despite the fact that he makes a compelling argument that Carl Power's was murdered."

Mycroft sighed with annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Come along, little brother." Mycroft demanded grabbing Sherlock's arm, dragging him outside.

Sherlock pulled his arm away from Mycroft. "I can get myself home!" Sherlock yelled angrily at his brother. "And why did you come anyway?"

"Not because I cared, mom and dad where worried about you. They started to go out looking for you but in all the wrong places. They gave me a call and I figured you would try to convince the police that  
Carl Power's death was not an accident. So I came here, and asked the first detective if he had seen a little boy thinking that Carl Powers was murdered. Apparently he was trying to find a parent or guardian to  
call and pick you up." Mycroft paused and waved a cab over. He opened the door and asked "Coming?"

Sherlock just stood at the side of the road. Mycroft got in the cab, "Fine. Just be sure your home by supper. Or mom and dad will come and pick you up." The cab began to drive away and Sherlock started to walk to Sir. James Park station.

'One day, one day I'll prove that Carl's death was murder, not an accident.' Sherlock thought to himself. Sherlock walked by an ally way when he saw out of the corner of his eye a blue police box.

Sherlock turned because he thought that it was an odd place for a police box. Then the police box began to make a noise, something Sherlock had never heard before. The light on the top began to pulse  
and it seemed as though the box was disappearing. He ran towards it, to touch it and make sure it was real, his eyes could just be playing a trick on him, but he had to be sure.

BANG! Sherlock hit the police box just at the right moment, and only seconds later it disappeared. It was real, whatever he had just witnessed was real. Sherlock just stood there for a minute or two before returning back to the street and down to the train station.

* * *

When Sherlock returned home, both he and Mycroft received a lecture from their parents. Sherlock for leaving and not telling them where he was, and Mycroft for not bringing Sherlock home. Sherlock was relieved when his parents finally decided to ground him for a month. This meant that Sherlock could leave and no longer have to endure his parents lecturing. Even though Mycroft had his own

apartment, Sherlock could tell that he would have to stay for a long time listening to the lecture.

They didn't have supper, but Sherlock was ok with that. He was not very hungry anyways. It was almost midnight when Mycroft left. Sherlock watched Mycroft leave from his bedroom window, after which  
Sherlock thought it best to try and get some sleep.

* * *

**Hey I finally have WIFI again. That is why it took me so long to post this chapter. Also I have been fiddling with it a lot. I'm sorry if the chapter seems a little unnecessary, but it was to explore Sherlock and his very, very first case, Mycroft's relationship with his brother and to reinforce the idea that the Doctor is around influencing Sherlock's life. I can't wait to finish the next one though. Hope you still enjoy the story. Also just as a reference as to how old Sherlock is... he is about 11 in this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Interview**

Sherlock's head was throbbing, the after effects of Heroin was exhausting. During, however, was exhilarating, almost liberating to Sherlock. He preferred cigarettes though. They gave him a sense of calmness, relaxation, it really cleared his mind. It was intriguing to him, all the different affects certain drugs could have on one person, in combination however, and that became tricky. Mix the wrong drugs and one could die. But that was the fun of it to Sherlock, he enjoyed experimenting, it was all about the data. He dedicated a whole section of his mind palace to how drugs affect the mind.

Sherlock sat in the holding cell along with many other people. He was caught with a fresh batch of Meth, Heroin, and two packs of cigarettes. The police caught him before he was able to experience both the Meth and Heroin at the same time. The cigarettes were for later, even though it is not a crime to have cigarettes, the police confiscated it anyway. It was only 1 in the morning, by noon Sherlock would be released. His brother would bail him out, because their parents would beg him too. It would be easy for Mycroft, now that he had a powerful position with the government. Sherlock know that it would be about noon that he would be released, Mycroft would want him to sit and stew and think about what he was doing with his life.

This wasn't the first time Sherlock had been arrested either. Most of the charges where minor, starting a fight in a bar, possession of drugs, meddling in detective cases, and insulting a police officer and his wife (that was more personal than a legality issue). Some of the officers knew Sherlock by name, most thought he was crazy but some thought he was a genius. He helped 3 murder cases indirectly, by telling the detective that they were one murder and not three separate cases. After the detective put the three cases side by side, they saw the pattern that Sherlock saw after looking at one crime scene and listening in on the conversation they were having about the other two.

Whenever Sherlock came in he would ask the guard how his kids where and tell them that there was an affair going on. He would tell the guards this so often that they ignored it. However there were a few who believed him and either found out the truth or confessed their sins. This night was different, instead of leaving him in a cell until his brother got him out, Sherlock was sent to a detective's office. The officer who had arrested him for his drug use came by his cell and opened the door. He walked up to Sherlock and put handcuffs on him.

Sherlock looked up, and mumbled "What? What is it?" His head got worse because of how loud his voice was. Even though he was curious as to what was going on, he hoped that the officer would decide not to answer.

"Someone wants to see you; they think you can help them solve a case. But I don't think you can." The officer pulled Sherlock up and pushed him out of the cell towards the elevator. Sherlock observed his surroundings; he took it all in, the smell, the way it looked. Some detectives where still around finishing up paper work, but Sherlock could picture how it would look during the day, full of people. The officer forced Sherlock down in a seat in front of a small desk, which Sherlock thought meant that a new detective was on this case, with a name placement that read 'Detective Lestrade'. Sherlock remembered seeing and hearing that name before, but he didn't have time to recall when or where because Lestrade came and sat at his desk with two cups of coffee.

"Thank you Jay." Lestrade smiled as officer Jay nodded his head and walked away mumbling about him being an idiot. Lestrade put one coffee in front of Sherlock and proceeded to take off his hand cuffs.

"So, you're the great Sherlock Holmes?" Lestrade scoffed. "Thanks for the tip, by the way. We never would have thought to put those three cases side by side. Thinking they were all killed by one person and not three. Not only did they all have the same mark on the palm of their right hand, but the killer picked his victims by the type of lotion they bought."

Sherlock smiled and tilted his head up. "You where that detective I told was an idiot?" Sherlock put extra emphasis on the work 'that'.

Lestrade looked down and took a sip of his coffee. "Not exactly, that was my partner. I decided to put the cases together and I found the killer. My partner didn't even consider there was one murderer, after you told him that he was an idiot, well; let's just say he didn't take it too well. Anyways after I decided to put the cases together, my partner thought I would hit a dead end and be called a fool for a while. He was wrong." Lestrade paused and took another sip of coffee. "Now I am doing more independent cases, my boss even thought about giving me my own division."

"So why am I here? I'm considered a junky to most of the police department. Why would you want help from a drug addict, who has a criminal record?" Sherlock already knew the answer, but he seemed to enjoy being admired.

"Most of your criminal record has been excused. I also think that you could really help us. Help me." He took a short pause, and both he and Sherlock drank some coffee. "I think you can see thing that other miss. You can be a genius, but you don't play well with others. I want you to help me with this missing person's case, if you do a good job and get clean off the drugs, you could help me with other cases."

"Like a consulting Detective?" Sherlock asked, he thought about the offer for a bit. Although it would not be easy to stop his habit, the fact that Sherlock could be inside the police department helping them see what right in front of their noses has seemed to have a greater effect on him. Frustrating at times but, he could always be cleaver and solve the case before anyone else could and a lot more could get done. If Lestrade got his own division, Sherlock would have his own specialized job. The idea of that, gave him great exhilaration, to have the trill of the chase all the time without being arrest by the police.

"If that's what you want to call it. Think of this case as a test run." Lestrade pulled out the case file, drank some more coffee, and handed it to Sherlock.

Sherlock took the case file and opened it. "It is 1:30 in the morning, why are we doing this now?"

Lestrade took another sip of his coffee and tried to suppress a yawn. "I asked the station to call me if they ever found you. I didn't think you would be arrested, besides I don't think the timing really matters. Tomorrow, well I suppose later today I'm going to see Jackie Tyler. I want to ask her some questions and would like you to come with me."

"Hmm." Sherlock looked down and began to read the file. The file was formed two days ago and 'Rose Tyler' had already been missing for one week. There was no picture in the case file, but it did mention the last person who saw Rose before she disappeared a 'Micky Smith' her boyfriend. "Has anyone talked to her boyfriend?" Sherlock asked looking up and taking a sip of his coffee.

"No. No one has interviewed Jackie or Micky. I just got assigned the case and made arrangements to meet with both of them. I did ask the station to try and find you, like I said before. However I was going to do this interview today with or without you." Lestrade went to take another sip of his coffee, but put the cup down disappointed. Sherlock grinned, Lestrade's sips where more like large gulps, and handed over his coffee to Lestrade. "Thank you."

Sherlock said nothing, he wasn't in the mood for coffee, and a cigarette on the other hand might help some of his Heroin after effects. "When do we get started?" Sherlock smirked.

Lestrade drove off the main road to a side street; there was a park with a black fence, and a few dodgy alley ways in between buildings. Not much light came through to the side road, the buildings where too tall. There were a few trees, and many residents, the apartment buildings seemed to go on forever. Lestrade parked the car and turned it off.

"Well, looks like this is it. Jackie's apartment is on the third floor." Lestrade said checking the address again.

"Why are we not doing this at the station again?" Sherlock sighed annoyingly.

"We want to make them feel comfortable, and Jackie refused to come to the station. She said it made her feel like a suspect."

"If she has nothing to hide, why would she feel like a suspect?" Sherlock question. Lestrade mumbled something and got out of the car, reluctantly Sherlock followed. "Did you say something, Lestrade?"

"Don't you think it would be good to see Rose's home? This is the best way to check the place out without a warrant."

"So, it's not because she thinks she is a suspect. You just don't want to get a warrant to search the place."

Lestrade looked at Sherlock trying to come up with a better explanation. "No, well yes, but."

"But you can't come up with anything better." Sherlock interrupted. They walked up to the third floor and looked for the apartment 321. When they arrived Lestrade knocked on the door, and Sherlock was already making deductions. There was a cat flap in the bottom middle of the door but no evidence of a cat, which meant that the previous owner had a cat. They had a telly which Sherlock could hear in the background. The door opened, before them stood Jackie Tyler. She had bleached blond hair, which was tied up in a messy bun, and eyeliner that could flag down a jet ; she wore an awful lot of makeup, and seemed like the kind of person who liked to hear the sound of their own voice.

They stepped inside, the walls were a burnt cyan colored and a few pink ones within some of the rooms, and there was a beige carpet in the sitting area and grey tile floor in the kitchen and a dark pine wood on the rest of the floors. Walking in Sherlock noticed that Jackie's room was the first on the right, because there where pictures of her and her husband as well as their daughter. Sherlock noticed that Jackie did not wear a ring, but she used to, which meant that her husband either left and she still loved him, because of the picture in the room, or that he died. There was a spare room on the first left; Rose's room was second on the right, seeing as there was a picture on the mirror of her and Micky that Sherlock could see as he passed by the opened door. The kitchen was the second on the left, and there was also a blue themed bathroom and the living room is right outside of the kitchen. Jackie led them to the sitting room.

"Have a seat please. Micky, the detectives are here." Jackie called over to the next room.

Sherlock saw Micky Smith come out of the kitchen, and it looked like he was working on the sink. Right away Sherlock could tell that he was a very handy man, healthy, young, and smart. A mechanic by the way he was trying to cover up car grease on his cloths.

"Just one more min, I'm almost done in here."

Jackie nodded, proceeded to turn off the telly, and sat down. "So you're the detectives trying to find Rose?" her voice was shaky, almost like she was going to cry. Even though she put on a smile and acted calm, Sherlock and even Lestrade could tell that she was not.

"Yes, we just wanted to ask you when you last saw Rose." Lestrade asked compassionately and leaned forward on the couch he was sitting on. Sherlock was taking note of the house and its settings, Jackie Tyler's state of mind as well as Micky Smith, who just walked into the room. He seemed nervous, like he was hiding something.

"Last time I saw Rose was just before the mannequin attack. You remember that don't you? Well, Rose came home late from work and she told me a crazy story of how some mannequin's tried to killer her, but she was saved by some mysterious man wearing a leather coat, green shirt and black jeans. She said that he called himself 'the Doctor'. When I asked 'Doctor who?' she told me it was 'just the Doctor'. I didn't believe her, I mean how could I? It was just nonsense. The next day Micky came over for a visit. Rose had the day off, and this mysterious man showed up trying to get through the cat flap. After he left, Rose went to find out more about who this 'Doctor' was. After that she was with Micky, and I went shopping, and, and." Jackie couldn't compose herself any longer and burst into tears. Micky rushed to her side and gave her a hug. "Micky saw her last with that Doctor, but he doesn't know where they went, or if she's even with him anymore. Who knows what he's gotten her into?"

"Hmmm, very interesting. What can you tell me about this Doctor?" Sherlock asked clapping both hands together and bringing them up to his nose deep in thought.

"I already told you." Jackie began trying to not cry.

"Not you, him. You said Micky saw your daughter go with the Doctor, are you sure you don't know where they went?"

"It's just like Jackie said, 'leather jacket, black jeans, green shirt', he also had a buzz cut like in the military."

"Yes, but how did they leave? How did they travel? Was it by car, train, taxi?" Sherlock began to raise his voice; he could tell Micky was hiding something. He started to sweat from his forehead, his hands where getting clammy and he was rubbing them on his jeans. Lestrade gave Sherlock a warning look, which he completely ignored.

"I dunno, I didn't see how they left. She just sort of ran with him I tried to follow but I couldn't keep up." Micky was stumbling for answers, and Sherlock gave a cocky grin.

"A young, healthy fellow like you, surly you could keep up with your girlfriend."

"I told you, I just couldn't keep up!" Micky yelled at Sherlock.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Jackie Tyler demanded worried.

Before Sherlock could reply, Lestrade gave a loud cough to try and get Sherlock's attention. Sherlock looked over annoyed, and Lestrade got up from his seat.

"Thank you very much for your time. We will do everything we can to find your daughter. If we could just get that picture you were going to drop off, it would save you a trip to the station." Lestrade spoke very politely. Jackie nodded, looked deadly at Sherlock and got up to get the picture.

"Now what really happened?" Sherlock inquired of Micky.

He looked down at the floor and whispered. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Micky, if you know something that could help us find Rose, you need to tell us." Lestrade spoke in a quiet voice. Just before Micky could explain him-self, Jackie walked back into the room with a picture of Rose and handed it to Detective Lestrade.

"There you are thank you for looking. I hope we find her soon." Jackie said hopefully.

"So do we. Thank you again for talking with us, and for the picture." Lestrade headed for the front door, Sherlock followed behind looking at Micky but not saying a word.

They opened the door, and went down the stairs to Lestrade's car. Just before they got to their car, Micky ran up to them waving his arm in the air. He was ready to tell them the truth.

* * *

**Ok, so here is the next Chapter. I know there are still some gaps to fill, and that I missed that the Doctor actually visited before Rose disappeared, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Again, for those of you wondering how old Sherlock is he is 20-21. Just coming out of his drug phase, I considered a chapter of Sherlock in University but the chapter never really came together, which is why this one took me so long to write. I hope I got you hooked, and cannot wait to read any and all comments left by you. Feedback is very important to me, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Hoped you liked it!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth**

When Micky caught up to Detective Lestrade and Sherlock, he was not out of breath, which confirmed to Sherlock that Micky could have kept up with his girlfriend if she was running, and he stared to ramble.

"Look, I'm not sure what I saw that night. But that entire day was strange. Rose wouldn't stop looking up this Doctor, she made me drive her to a place where she could talk to someone about him, and I think his name was Clive. I waited in the car, and I could have sworn I saw the trash bin in front of me move. So I got out of my car and watched it for a while, when it ate me. I know that sounds crazy but that's what happened. Next thing I know I'm waking up somewhere dark, and cold. Rose and the Doctor saved me and London. They destroyed the plastic monsters leader and we got out back on the streets of London by traveling in a 1960's blue Police Box. It was bigger on the inside and I couldn't believe it, he told Rose it was a time machine and asked her to join him. I should have stopped her, but I didn't. I was telling the truth when I said that I didn't know where they went." Sherlock could tell that Micky half believed what he said, and that he knew some of it sounded absolutely insane.

"Are you serious? That's your story? Ha, i don't believe one word of it, do you Sherlock?" Lestrade laughed once Micky finished. Sherlock stood there thinking, it did seem ridiculous, but him mentioning a 1960's blue Police Box brought back a memory of when he was a child and had hit his hand on a similar police box. 'It couldn't be the same box, could it?' Sherlock thought to himself.

"Can I see that picture of Rose Tyler?" Sherlock asked, even though he caught a glimpse of a photo in the flat, he wanted a better look.

"You can't seriously be considering this to be possible, can you?"

"Once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be true. You are the one who asked me to be on the case. Now let me help you, give me the photo." Sherlock demanded throwing his hand out for the photo. Lestrade reluctantly gave him the photo. Rose was wearing a purple shirt with a tight blazer with black jeans. She had brown eyes blond hair that came down to her shoulders and side bangs. Sherlock almost gasped as he looked at it. It was his second grade substitute teacher, Ms. Tyler. However that was not possible, Sherlock was only 7 when he first saw her, unless there was some truth to Micky's story. 'No, there couldn't possibly be.' Sherlock thought to himself. "You are sure this is Rose Tyler? This is the most update photo her mother has?" Sherlock handed the picture over to Micky.

Micky took a good look at the photo; Sherlock could tell that he really missed her. "Yeah, that's her. Jackie took that photo last year. "

Sherlock looked at the photo again, astonished. How could it be? "You said Rose went to see this Clive about the Doctor. Could you tell me what his address is?"

"Yeah, of course. Umm, got a pen and paper?" Micky asked. Lestrade pulled out his note pad and pen, and turned it to a blank page. Micky took the note pad and pen, scribbled down the address, and gave it back to Lestrade.

Lestrade looked at the address, rolled his eyes and stared at Sherlock. "Seriously? Really? You're actually going to explore this further?"

"Got a better lead, have you?" Sherlock snarled, snatching Lestrade's pad of paper. Sherlock walked around to the passenger side of the car, as Lestrade huffed and pouted annoyed that he could come up with a better lead. "Come on then, let's see what this person has to say about Rose and this Doctor she was last seen with."

Lestrade got in the car and turned it on, Micky knocked on Sherlock's side window as they began to back out. "I want to come; I have to know what happened to Rose. I can't just sit around and do nothing." Micky begged yelling through the window. Sherlock could see that he so desperately wanted to know if his story was true, that he regretted allowing Rose to go with the Doctor.

Lestrade lowered the window and explained how he couldn't come. "Sorry, but I can't let you in on an active investigation. I'm already risking everything having him on the case." He gestured to Sherlock.

"Don't worry, if we find anything you'll be one of the first person to know." Sherlock reassured him. Sherlock pulled out and lit cigarette then offered one to Lestrade, who shook his head no but mouthed 'later'. He backed out of the parking space and headed back out on the road, after which he lit his own cigarette.

* * *

Lestrade pulled up and parked across the street from the house address that Micky gave them. It was a very different scene, it was more open and of a rural area. The sun reached high noon as Sherlock got out of the car and took off his jacket reveling a tight purple shirt.

"Are you sure about this? There still time to head back to the station and think of other leads." Lestrade asked leaning against his opened door not yet out of the car.

"I need data, facts. We cannot twist facts to suit theories; we need to twist theories to suit facts." Sherlock declared closing his side car door and walking up to the house where Clive lived. Lestrade groaned and complained as he got out of his car and reluctantly followed Sherlock.

They stood at the door for a few awkward moments; Sherlock gave a cough and finally knocked on the door. A teenage boy opened the door, and gave both Lestrade and Sherlock a stern look. "Who are you?"

Before either of them could answer his mother appeared from the kitchen and approached the door. She was carrying a medium size box fill with binders and various papers. From the state of her hair, which was put into a messy bun, and her red eyes, Sherlock guessed that the family had just gone through a terrible loss. However it didn't take a genius to see that.

"I'm Detective Lestrade, and this is Sherlock Holmes. We are here..."

"We are here to investigate the murder of Clive." Sherlock interrupted. Lestrade gave a weary look at Sherlock using his peripheral vision. The mother set the box she was carrying down on the side table by the stairs, and quickly walked over to the door rubbing her eyes.

"Jeff, why don't you go outside and gather more of your father's things from the shed."

Jeff gave another stern look at Lestrade and Sherlock, and then sighed as he headed outside. His mother bit her lip trying not to cry and said, "Please, come in. My name is Kelly Backfield, Clive's wife."

"Terribly sorry for you loss, Ms. Backfield. Our deepest condolences." Sherlock acted with empathy as he stepped inside the house, though he didn't mean it.

"Just Kelly, if you don't mind please."

Lestrade, who look very confused, decided to follow Sherlock's lead. "Yes, of course. Is there somewhere we can sit and talk?" Kelly nodded and lead them just to the left into the living room sniffling.

"Umm... Could I get you some tea or something?" Kelly offered after her pathetic attempt to compose herself.

"No, I don't think we should be that long." Sherlock stated, the empathy completely gone from his voice, as he walked toward the fire place where a family picture was placed, then proceeded to sit down.

"Kelly, what exactly happened to Clive?" Lestrade questioned still slightly confused as to what Sherlock's plan was. Kelly told them about the night Clive die. How someone named Rose came to talk to him about his conspiracy theory about the Doctor. She also tried to explain who the Doctor was, but Sherlock found the information to be not very useful. It was clear that Kelly did not pay much attention to her husband's hobby, or obsession really. Their family was out doing some shopping at the mall when the store dummies came to life.

"Clive became so excited. He was so happy that he was right about his conspiracy theory with this Doctor. And then, it..." Kelly began to cry a bit then continued. "He was not right about the Doctor. He is nothing more than a myth! Some terrorist group must have been controlling the shop dummies." Her sobs turned into anger.

Sherlock became bored, and wanted to take a closer look at that box outside by the stairs. "May I use your bathroom."

"Yes, of course. It's just up the stairs and to your right." Kelly directed.

Sherlock smiled and got up from his seat. The walked out of the living room and toward the side table by the stairs. After taking a quick look around the house to make sure no one was watching, Sherlock began to rummage thought the box of binders and papers as fast as he could. It wasn't long until he was a photo of the man that Jackie and Micky described in a old photo of a family in front of the Titanic. There he was, leather Jacket and jeans, with a buzz cut. Sherlock thought he looked completely out of place, right behind it there was another picture of him, only it was in an old Chinese painting this time.

"Wha' you doing?" Jeff asked standing beside Sherlock. Sherlock stopped going through the box and turned his head towards Jeff. He had a second box of more paper and binders.

Sherlock faced Jeff properly and stated. "Looking for evidence about this Doctor. Surly even you could see that."

"I can see your looking for something, but that doesn't mean I know what."

"Hmm, who gave you that black eye?" Sherlock could see that Jeff was wearing his mother's foundation on his left eye. Sherlock didn't notice it before at the door because he didn't take a good look at it. His mother's makeup covered it well, they shared the same skin tone, but upon a closer look Sherlock could see small bits of purple and blue through the foundation.

"No one, I don't. How do you? I mean, it's nothing. Really, I'm fine." Jeff stuttered.

Sherlock really didn't care why, he just liked showing off. That and he wanted to get the kid away so he could continue his search through the box. However, Kelly and Lestrade walked out of the living room, it seemed like Lestrade was more than eager to leave. Sherlock gave a cough and turned around to face Kelly; Sherlock gave a fake smile and then picked up the box on the table and handed it to Kelly. "Well, I think we should let you get back at it. Thank you for your time."

"Of course, anything to help." Kelly stammered, still crying a little.

"Just out of curiosity, what do you plan on doing with all of your husband's notes on the Doctor?" Lestrade uttered.

"Burn them. I don't want to look at them again." Kelly stated without even blinking.

Lestrade looked over at Sherlock and gave a sigh. "Well, we thing some of his notes on the Doctor might help us with the case. May we take them off your hands?"

Kelly looked at Lestrade confused and a little outraged. "Why on earth would a police Detective want notes on a conspiracy theory that is absolutely rubbish? What help would it do for my husband's murder case!?"

Sherlock saw that Lestrade was at a loss for words. Sherlock rolled his eyes, and confessed because arguing or coming up with a better lie was a waste of time. "Alright, fine! The truth is that we are on a missing persons case, and she came here to talk to your husband about the Doctor. Who is the only lead we have and we need all the notes your husband kept on him. I thought it would be clever to try and appeal to your human nature to get the evidence we need."

Kelly's jaw dropped open, appalled, Lestrade had his face in his hand shaking back and forth, and Jeff just about dropped the box he was holding.

"Get out!" Kelly spoke with a calm voice yet still angry.

"Listen we need those notes, we can have you arrested for withholding evidence." Sherlock told Kelly.

"I said 'GET OUT!'" Kelly yelled, Lestrade opened the front door and walked out. Sherlock stayed, it only for a few seconds longer than Lestrade. Kelly slammed the box she was holding into Sherlock's torso. "Here, take it and leave. I will be sending out a complaint to Scotland Yard. Now GO!"

Sherlock walked out the door, and for some reason Jeff followed him with his own box. They got to Lestrade's car and loaded the evidence in the back.

"If you find out what really happened to my dad, please come and tell me. He may have been a nutter, but after the night he died, I'm not so sure. If the Doctors real, find him and punch him for me." Jeff told Sherlock.

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"My dad alway talked about the Doctor and how he brought death with him everywhere he went, if my dad died because he was around in London, then, well." Jeff was unable to finish the sentence. Sherlock said nothing but nodded liked he was making a promise, feeling very awkward. Jeff smiled a little than ran back to his house and Sherlock got in the car.

"Just a tip for next time Sherlock," Lestrade began while he was lighting a cigaret. He finally got it lit and puffed out the first smoke. " Don't try and be clever to get evidence." The engine turned over and Lestrade began to drive back to the station.

Sherlock lit his own cigar, and rolled the window down a bit. "Yes, we'll to be fair, I did only get 4 hours of sleep. If that, seeing as how you still made me sleep in a holding cell last night." Sherlock pointed out. After their meeting at 1:30 in the morning, Lestrade sent Sherlock back to the holding cell block.

"Well, I couldn't let you go. Cigarettes are fine, but I wasn't going to risk you getting into other things." Lestrade replied. "I don't trust you, fully yet."

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying this. School has made me slow at writing but there is lots more to come with this story. Make sure you comment, as your feedback helps me become better with staying on track with characters, and little details. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Homeless network  
**

Sherlock was in a small meeting room, putting up photos and notes from Clive's binders on the whiteboard. Once he had finished sometime around three o clocks, Sherlock had spent hours staring at the whiteboard with all the Doctor file's and photo's on it. From what he could gather from the notes Clive had on the Doctor, he seemed to be one man who could change his entire appearance. Or the Doctor was a name passed from father to son. However there was never a photo of two different Doctors in the same picture. In some of the pictures the Doctor would be older than younger, but the time line was all messed up. In some pictures where the Doctor visited more recent events in history he was older, but when he was in later historical events like in early Nazi Germany he was younger with a red bowtie. Every picture seemed to have the Doctor and a Blue Police Box as a constant. The time line the pictures were put in, they made no sense. Each Doctor seemed to visit different parts of the world at different times. Mostly historical points in time, like the Titanic setting off to sail, or American President Kennedy's murder? To Sherlock the key to this investigation was finding the Doctor, and in order to do that he needed to find the blue box that was in the background of every picture.

Lestrade was over at his desk on the computer trying to come up with a different lead than the one they had. For some reason Lestrade didn't like that the other officers were talking behind his back, thinking he was crazy to have Sherlock help him with his cases. Sherlock stood up, and grabbed a picture off the whiteboard. The picture he took was one with the family in front of the titanic. He walked out of the small room he was in and headed towards Lestrade's desk.

"Any chance you could enhance this photo, I need a closer look at the police box in the background?" Sherlock asked startling Lestrade who jumped a little.

"What? No, I can't, but tech could. I'll ask them if they can, come on." Lestrade got up from his desk and lead Sherlock to tech support, which was a floor above them.

Once Lestrade explained what needed to be done to the tech lady, she laughed a bit. "Are you serious? Alright then, don't know how this will help your missing persons case, but I will enhance the photo for you." she took a scan and did her digital magic. The police box was put on the computer screen, with clear edges and frosted windows, and a light on the top. You could even read the sign on the police box perfectly. It read, 'Police Telephone, Free for Public Use, Advice &amp; Assistance Obtainable Immediately, Officers and Cars Respond to All Calls, PULL TO OPEN.'

'Perfect, this is the picture.' Sherlock thought to himself. "Could you take this image and put it with the original?" She seemed to know what he wanted, because a few seconds later there was a picture of the family and the Doctor but this time over the family was the blown up phone box image. "Perfect." Sherlock mumbled. "Now, can I get 10 copies of it?"

Lestrade stared dumbly at the picture, his jaw slightly open. "That's the police box Micky was telling us about. But it can't be, can it? Is this photo real?"

"If you give me a few minutes I can find out. If it is not then someone is really good at Photoshop." The tech lady mumbled to Lestrade.

Sherlock ran over to the printer then returned to Lestrade. "You don't have to trust me, just know that I can solve your cases."

Sherlock turned and began to rush out towards the elevator as Lestrade followed and yelled at him, "Where are you going?"

"221B Baker St. And if you plan on following me, bring some of the files about the Doctor, and Rose. Just tell Mrs. Hudson your meeting me. Oh and don't touch anything if you get there before I do." Sherlock told Lestrade just as the elevator doors closed, leaving Lestrade behind. Sherlock walked out of the station and hailed a taxi. Just a few blocks before the taxi arrived at Sherlock's flat, Sherlock had the taxi pull over and wait for him. Sherlock jumped over the rail that blocked the sidewalk from the road and jogged up a small set of stairs. He walked towards a red headed woman sitting on a bench in the smallish viewpoint area for tourists to stop and take pictures. The red headed woman was dressed in rugged cloths but had a kind face and true heart.

"Got any spar' change Sir?" The red head asked smiling with her eyes. Sherlock grinned at her, remembering how much help she when he was in a tight corner with no place to go.

"As a matter of fact I do." Sherlock reached in his pocket for his copies of pictures of the Doctor, a note he had written on the drive, and about 60 pounds which he gave to the red head woman.

She quickly glanced over the note. "I'd be more than happy to help you. I owe you after wha' you did for me. I don't need this." She tried to hand back the 60 pounds Sherlock gave her. Sherlock recalled the tip of a case he got from her about his new landlady Mrs. Hudson. She and Mrs. Hudson used to be best friends until Mrs. Hudson got married. After that, the red head woman got a gambling problem, and heard how Mrs. Hudson's new husband wasn't treating her right. Sherlock helped with freeing Mrs. Hudson from that problem.

Sherlock sat on the bench and closed her hand on the money. "Give it to some of our other mutual friends. I'm sure they would like to help out too. I have worked hard to give them a purpose."

"You gave them a second chance, to prove something to themselves. You have giv'n them hope again." She paused and then began to glare at Sherlock. "You were doin' the drugs again weren't you. I thought you straightened out after you got that flat at 221B?"

"Mmmmm, nope. Still experimenting here and there, although now I might have a proper job, at the police station." After that the red head said nothing. Sherlock could tell she was disappointed, after all she technically help get Sherlock his new flat. He had only lived there two months and had grown fond of the landlady, Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock got up and began to walk back to the taxi.

* * *

**Wow, that took way too long to write. Sorry guys but school and studying puts this fan-fiction on the back-burner. Anyways I hope you are enjoying this story. Despite the slow progression, both in my writing and development in the plot line. I promise it will pick up soon. I could use more feedback as it is all ways helpful. Also there are many references...can you find them all?**


	6. Chapter 6

**221B Baker Street  
**  
Sherlock's taxi dropped him off at Baker Street and Sherlock paid the taxi driver with the cash found in Lestrade's wallet that he pickpocket shortly after asking for Lestrade's help with the picture he wanted copies of. Sherlock walked in the door and could tell that Lestrade had taken him up on his offer to follow him. He could hear Mrs. Hudson talking rather loudly about how Sherlock had helped her with an awful marriage by making sure her husband was executed. The smell of tea and fresher baked cookies began to overwhelm Sherlock as he walked upstairs.

"Oh! There he is, I better let you two get to work." Mrs. Hudson exclaimed as Sherlock entered the room. She put down her tea cup and exited the room going to her flat downstairs.

Lestrade got up from his seat and thanked Mrs. Hudson for her company, and then walked over to Sherlock. "Well, we better get started don't you...?"

"Where did you put him?" Sherlock interrupted. He could tell that Lestrade had moved things around to make room for some of the boxes he brought over on the Doctor.

"Put who, where?" Lestrade asked confused.

"Skully, my skull. Where did you put it?" Sherlock began to search around the room opening cupboard doors and throwing things around. Lestrade did not reply, he just stood there watching Sherlock search for his missing skull. It wasn't long before Sherlock found it in the microwave. With a sigh of relief Sherlock put Skully back in his place. "I thought I told you not to touch anything."

"That's what you were looking for; you know that a skull is not an actual person?" Lestrade stated ignoring Sherlock's comment, and pointed at the skull which sat on top on the shelf above the fire place.

"What?" Sherlock asked not really listening to what Lestrade was saying. He began to put up pictures and information that Sherlock thought relevant to the current case on the wall adjacent to the fireplace.

"That skull, you called it a him." Lestrade stated. Sherlock pause what he was doing and turned to face Lestrade. "You are not the only one who can notice things, you know. After all I am a detective."

"If you use the word detective loosely." Sherlock mumbled to himself as he continued to pin pictures and facts on the wall.

Lestrade opened his mount to reply, but said nothing. Instead he looked at his watch. "It is almost 6'o clock. Listen I got to get going. Do you..."

"Good luck with your date night. I do hope you got a nice present for her. Come here back tomorrow and we will continue. Of course I will continue to work throughout the night, but you get the idea. Oh and you might want this back." Sherlock pulled Lestrade wallet out from his coat pocket.

"How did you get this?" Lestrade demanded.

"You are right not to trust me fully yet. I pick pocketed you when I came to ask for help with this picture." Sherlock place the one photo from the tech lady on the wall.

Lestrade looked at Sherlock appalled. He grabbed his coat off the chair he was sitting on and walked towards the door, but then he stopped and turned back to Sherlock. "I could charge you with stealing, I could,"

"You could, but you won't, not until this case is solved. You are already self-conscious about the other officers talking behind your back. What would they say if they found out you arrested me and I was still allowed to work on this case?" Sherlock finally took his coat off and his scarf hanging them up on the hook in the kitchen. "Go, or you'll be late for your date." Not that Sherlock cared if Lestrade was late or not for his date, he just wanted Lestrade out of his flat so Sherlock could concentrate. Lestrade slammed the door, and Sherlock heard squealing tires as a car drove away. Sherlock helped himself to some tea left by Mrs. Hudson and began to get to work.

* * *

**Oh boy, we are getting close to the good stuff... I can't wait to write it. Hope everyone is enjoying the story, I want to send a special thanks to all who are following this story/me. Certainly hope this is a better story with more details than the first one. Your comments and feedback is always helpful, even if you decide to criticize me. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Close Encounter**

Sherlock barely slept that night, by morning his wall was covered with pictures and articles about the Doctor as well as notes from the case. Red yarn connecting them together, black marker crossing out different Doctors that did not match the description that Micky gave them. Lestrade returned to 221B around 9, and Sherlock deduced that his night went very well.

Mrs. Hudson brought up fresh tea with biscuits and gave Sherlock hell for smoking all night. "I had a very difficult time sleeping when I was suffocating from all the smoke you created last night. That smoke has to travel somewhere, you know. And if you don't open a window where do you think it is going to travel? Throughout the whole apartment building, including my room!"

"Yes, but this was a two pack case, if I could get my hands on some stronger cigarettes I wouldn't have to smoke so much. The effects of nicotine do not last long on the cigarettes I currently use." Sherlock explained as he helped himself to a cup a tea and biscuit.

"Well, next time open a window!"

"Maybe you could try some of the nicotine patches or gum, I hear the effects last much longer that way." Lestrade commented while he ate a biscuit. Lestrade had brought a cup of coffee, which he had already spilt on his tie. His hair happened to be a bit of a mess, as though he left in a rush, and wore the same suite as last night which meant Lestrade did not go to his place to spend the night.

"There you go! Why not give that a try?" Mrs. Hudson agreed with Lestrade. Sherlock sat down on his chair and asked Mrs. Hudson if she would clean the kitchen a bit, to which Mrs. Hudson replied, "I'm not your housekeeper!" and left the room outraged.

Sherlock and Lestrade drank their drinks in silence. Lestrade walked over to the wall across from the fireplace, with all the pictures and articles and notes on it. "So, this is what you worked on all night last night?" He paused and drank more of his coffee. "It is impressive. I see you made some connections to the case, although it looks a little far-fetched."

Sherlock got up from his chair and walked over to Lestrade and began explaining everything all too fast for Lestrade to keep up. Sherlock finally gave up, and simplified it for Lestrade, "The Doctor seems to almost always have a companion with him, someone to share the adventure with. That might be what Rose Tyler is to him." Lestrade nodded his head but still looked like he didn't quite get it. Sherlock rolled his eyes and grabbed their coats. "Care for a smoke, Mrs. Hudson will have my head if I smoke another cigarette in here."

Lestrade followed Sherlock outside, and had a smoke. Both Lestrade and Sherlock noticed a homeless teenager standing next to 221B asking for any spare change. "Got any money on you?" Sherlock asked Lestrade. Lestrade sighed but gave Sherlock £30, Sherlock then walked over to the teenage boy.

"Got any spar' change Sir?" The teenage boy asked hopefully.

"I do, got anything for me?" Sherlock asked. The teenage boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with something written on it and handed it to Sherlock, and Sherlock gave him Lestrade's £30. Sherlock walked back over to Lestrade and the teenage boy walked down the street. Sherlock took a look at the note, and then quietly finished his cigarette. "The game is afoot!" Sherlock said excitedly. He hailed a taxi and opened the door, and signaled Lestrade to follow. Lestrade threw his cigarette away and followed Sherlock in the taxi.

"Where are we going?" Lestrade asked Sherlock.

"London eye please." Sherlock told the taxi driver. "Do you have any cash?" Sherlock smirked at Lestrade.

Lestrade rolled his eyes and was about to pay the taxi fee when they arrived at their destination, when Sherlock stopped him. "Not yet."

"Right, what exactly are we looking for?" Lestrade asked keeping the taxi door open.

"The blue box, the one in every picture. The only thing the does not change." Sherlock began to comb through the crowd with his eyes. "And what better way to hide something that would seem so out of place, than in plain sight. You go past the London eye and make you way back here. I will go the other direction, meaning we will meet somewhere in the middle."

Lestrade got back in the taxi and drove off. Sherlock slowly began to make his way through the busy street. He looked in every ally, over the bridge, down the river, and yet he could not see what he was looking for. It wasn't long before he caught up with Lestrade, who, to Sherlock, seemed to have come up with something. "Anything?" Sherlock asked a little anxious.

"Yes, I think I saw it. Come on, I will show you." Lestrade lead Sherlock back to where he thought he saw the blue box. Sherlock's blood was pumping! He never felt so alive, this kind of rush was way better than any drug he had before. Lestrade finally stopped, and looked around frantically. "It was here; see I took a picture of it." Lestrade pulled out his phone and showed Sherlock the picture. "How could an entire police box just vanish, it would take a crane to move it. How..." Lestrade looked around some more as Sherlock examined the photo on Lestrade's phone. There it was, just beside the London eye, people walking past it not even noticing. Now it was gone, just like it was never there to begin with. "Now the station will really think I'm mad."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at Lestrade's comment. "They all think your mad no matter what, people will always judge you, despite what you do to try and stop it. Quiet complaining, we have work to do."

"Fine," Lestrade replied more upset than normal. "Well, something that size couldn't have gone too far, why don't we walk around and see if we can find it."

Sherlock agreed and gave Lestrade his phone back. They started to walk once more up and down the street of the London eye, and then walked over towards Big Ben and Westminster Abby. They were unable to find anything Sherlock got ready to call over a taxi to go back to 221 B.

"Are you hungry?" Lestrade asked Sherlock. "It's almost 11:30, and I just thought we could get an early lunch. I noticed a fish and chips place while walking down The Queens Walk." Lestrade paused to let Sherlock reply.

There was no point to go back to work if Lestrade was going to think of lunch. 'People can be distracted so easily.' Sherlock thought as he nodded and followed Lestrade back towards the London Eye. They got to the fish and chips place next to the London Eye and Sherlock ate a few chips from Lestrade's lunch. Lestrade talked about how his evening was the previous night and Sherlock tried to be polite and listen, they took another walk up and down the street, Sherlock keeping an eye out for the blue police box. As the past the fish and chips place once again, Sherlock saw it. In fact he almost missed it, the blue box, hiding in plain sight. Just across from where Lestrade had originally seen it. He ran up to the box and stretched out his hand to touch it.

"There it is! How long has that been there? We must have walked by it at least three times. How could we not notice it?" Lestrade asked out loud. "Look, no one is stopping to take pictures, they seem like they don't see it."

"You would be surprised as to what our-your brains will filter out." Sherlock commented, correcting himself. "We should wait here, and see who comes back."

"I disagree, we should look for Rose, show her picture around. I'm sure someone has seen her, we should." Lestrade stopped and pulled out his phone which was vibrating. "I have to take this. Hello?" Lestrade walked away as he answered the phone. Sherlock stayed, he turned to face the crowd scanning for Rose Tyler or the man she was last seen with. Lestrade returned with a disappointed and embarrassed look on his face. "That was the Captain; he wants us back at the station now."

Just as Lestrade finished his sentence, Sherlock saw them, or thought he saw them. A blond girl with a burgundy and white hoodie, and grey t shirt. Standing next to a man with a red t shirt and leather jacket. They were sharing chips, and laughing, Sherlock began to walk towards them when Lestrade grabbed his arm to stop him. "Sherlock, did you hear me? We have to go."

"No, we can't their right there. See! Don't you see?" Sherlock pointed towards where he thought Rose and this Doctor where. Lestrade took a good long look; he shook his head and pulled Sherlock back to the street to catch a cab. "You don't see them? How could you not see them?"

"I don't see them, there are many people here, and you're grasping at straws." Lestrade called over a taxi, and got in. Sherlock knew that they were going in to a meeting with the Captain, and by Lestrade's reaction, it was going to be a bad one.

* * *

"Unacceptable, stupid, your brining a bad name to this department, and you!" The Captain pointed a stern finger at Sherlock, "The only place you should be is behind bars! What were you thinking, letting him be part of this?"

"Well, Sir. He has proven to be resourceful, and I think he could really help..." Lestrade began defending his position. Lestrade stood looking ashamed, much like a child in the principal's office for the first time. Sherlock was trying not to smile, because he noticed a mustard stain on the Captains new tie which he though was amusing. Also the Captain seemed to have missed a spot shaving, in his rush to work. Not to mention the vein that was about to burst from his forehead, Sherlock all found rather funny. Of course Sherlock thought it was because he could feel his craving for drug's again.

"Stop, just stop. Mr. Holmes got lucky on that last case. You asked to prove that you're ready to have your own division. So I gave you a simple missing person's case, and you turn it into an absolute joke. I hear your looking for some magic box that can is in every major historical event. Well, no more. I am giving you until tomorrow to come up with a real lead, if you don't your off the case." The Captain sat down and waved his hand which was a sign of dismissal to Lestrade and Sherlock. Lestrade opened his mouth to retaliate, but instead stormed out of the Captains office back to his desk. Sherlock went to follow Lestrade when the Captain stopped him.

"No, you don't get to leave yet." The Captain looked up from his paper work. "Lestrade may have given you a free pass, and believes you can be of value. However we do have rules Mr. Holmes. If you do want to be a, what did Lestrade call it? Oh yes, a consultant for this department you will have to be subject to a drug test every moth, and get into rehab until further notice. Molly Hooper would be the person to do your test here in this facility. Now, there is a rehab class that starts tomorrow, if you wish to continue to work with us on cases you will go to it. Otherwise, you can go back to your cell, I have already phoned your brother who has agreed to not bail you out this time around." The Captain paused and tore off a note with addresses and places to be.

Sherlock took the paper and looked at it. "I assume you will be check in to make sure I actually go to these sessions?"

The Captain leaned back on his chair as if his answer was very obvious. "Yes, you assume correctly."

"Hmm. Why have the tests done here? Do you not trust the local hospitals, or clinics?"

"Not at all Mr. Holmes. If the tests are done here, I know you can't cheat."

'I wouldn't be so sure.' Sherlock thought to himself. Sherlock nodded, and walked out of the office and past Lestrade's desk.

"And where do you think you're going!" Lestrade yelled at Sherlock who was getting in the elevator. Lestrade jumped in just as the doors began to close. "You have just cost me my future! Made me an embarrassment in front of everyone, and I thought you would actually help. You have done some great things to help with other cases," The elevator doors opened and Sherlock and Lestrade walked. "You may have helped with great insult to the officers in charge but you did help. Pointing them in the right direction. Now when I need you to help me find a missing person, all I get is a story of a magic blue box and a man who has a thing for major historical events!"

"Are you done?" Sherlock asked annoyed at the amount of lectures he was getting.

"Yeah, I'm done." Lestrade took a look around him and realized that they were not in the main lobby. "Where are we?"

Sherlock gave Lestrade the piece of paper, and walked towards the morgue.

* * *

**WOOO! Sherlock got super close there. ****If it wasn't for Lestrade, Sherlock would have met the Doctor for the first time. Now we get to read about Molly and Sherlock's first meeting! I am working on the Chapter now. Trying really hard to get the details right. I hope to have it done by the end of January. Sorry if that seems like a long time. I hope you are all enjoying the story and how everything is unfolding. :) Don't forget to comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Molly Hooper and the Bad Wolf**

Sherlock stood just outside the morgue, looking through the large glass window. There was a body being sewn up by a woman with light chocolate colored hair, tied up in a neat pointy tail. Under her lab coat was a flower pattern T-shirt, and she took great care in her work making sure to not miss any details. There was no ring on her, and she didn't look like she wore much makeup, and she dressed herself up to try and impress people, most likely someone she could date. She had black cat hair on the bottom of her pants, which meant that there was a cat that lived near her place, but not her cat because there was no cat hair on her arms or torso. Sherlock could begin to feel the craving of certain drugs coming back to him. He wasn't keeping his mind as busy as he did when working out Lestrade's problem; it occurred to Sherlock that his craving for drugs seemed to be more suppressed when he worked.

Sherlock finally entered the room and stood across from where the young woman was sewing up the body and cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. "Ughum, I am here to see Molly Hooper." Sherlock announced. Lestrade followed Sherlock and stood by the door watching.

"I'm Molly, you...you must be Sherlock" Molly answered in a small and timid voice. "Captain Clark said you would be coming down. How long has it been since you last had any drugs?"

"Oh, it has been almost a day I think. I keep most of the cravings at bay with smoking or doing deductions." Sherlock began to look more closely at Molly. "For example I notice you have black cat hair on the bottom of your pants, just above the ankle. But you don't have any cat hair on your arms or torso, which means that it is not your cat. A cat owner would stop to pet their cat leaving hair on their upper body. Also you don't smoke, no nicotine stain on your index finder, but you do enjoy a glass of wine or Champagne. Red wine more than Champagne I should think, you have a small stain on your shirt. Don't worry no one but I would notice something like that. Red wine on your shirt indicated a lunch date, by the look of your smile it went well." Sherlock paused and felt his craving for drugs subside a little bit more.

Molly blushed at this, and tried not to grin, quickly looking away from Sherlock to something else. "What smile? I don't have a smile, do I?"

Molly directed her attention to Lestrade who was leaning on the door, his mouth half open. It took him half a second to realize the question was directed to him. "I...would rather not get involved in this."

"It is a satisfied smile, one most people don't see. A small turn upwards in the corner of the mouth. But the eyes give it away, though most can hide their emotions from the physical features of the face. However when you look into their eyes you can see their true emotion. But on to other matters, it appears I have to come here to do drug tests."

Molly stood in silence for a minute or two, staring at Sherlock, star struck. "Right, yes, drug tests. Um, if you would...if you could just, wait a moment. I have to finish up here. I shouldn't be too long." Only a few short minutes later did Molly lead Sherlock to the lab. Lestrade had to follow; it appeared that part of his punishment was to babysit Sherlock. Molly's work on the corps was neat up until the last few stitches, which she rushed through. The lab was as expected, with microscopes and centrifuges' and a glass fridge filled with various reagents and controls for certain instruments and tests. Molly searched through one of the bottom cupboards until she found a urine container as well as tubes for blood. She handed Sherlock the urine container, and asked if he wanted blood drawn first.

Sherlock was no stranger to needles; it seemed that was how most drugs where administered. So he had the blood taken then gave his urine sample to Molly, after which Lestrade happily made a phone call that would take up the rest of his shift. Sherlock waited patiently for Molly to finish the tests. While they waited for some results to come back, Molly struck up a conversation with Sherlock.

"You have a wonderful gift, given to you. You could do some real good in the world and make a difference. So why do you squander it away, by doing drugs? Or other substances that would seem to inhibit your gift?" Molly asked not as quietly as when they first met. She sounded more causal, and confident.

Sherlock though for a moment, he could tell her the truth, that the effects of drugs on a human body fascinated him. Instead he lied, because he thought it would be a better answer, that Molly would not judge him. "To feel...trying to find something to make me more normal. To find the right drug to bring me down to a level which normal people can understand. If everything goes well with Lestrade, maybe I won't need the drugs anymore."

"Why on earth would you want to be normal?" Molly asked, but left no time to answer. "I mean, really? Why would you want to go down instead of up? You'll be clean; I will personally make sure of that. Normal? No one wants to be normal, they want to be noticed." Molly continued to rant on about how Sherlock should use and develop his gift, and how awful it was being normal. The results came back, and they were all rather high. However Molly assured Sherlock that they would become non-existing results, including the nicotine one. Sherlock merely smiled and made an appointment to see Molly the following month, although she insisted that Sherlock return to her lab sooner.

Sherlock left saying a customary 'goodbye' as is polite to do, according to civilizations. Lestrade was waiting by the elevators for Sherlock, when Sherlock walked up to Lestrade, he asked. "So, how did it go? How much work needs to be done with your rehabilitation?"

"According to Molly, a lot of work and support. She wants me to drop by her lab every two weeks for tests, which to the Captain would seem like a good idea. But I made an appointment with her next month when she told me the two week thing was not the captain's idea. So long as I am kept busy, I don't think it will be too hard to get 'clean'." Sherlock responded to Lestrade.

"Right well then, let's keep you busy. How about we find a real lead on our missing person's case? Rose Tyler could be anywhere; with this man everyone calls the Doctor. We need to find out who he really is by tomorrow. An actual name, with an address and phone number and credit card, or we are off the case. The captain's right, we cannot go after magic blue boxes." Lestrade suggested to Sherlock, who became very annoyed at the statement.

"If you hadn't dragged me away, Rose Tyler would be at home right now. I saw her and the man described as the Doctor on the Queens Walkway, by the fish and chips place. If I was working alone Rose Tyler wouldn't be missing right now!" The elevator dinged to go up, and the doors opened. Lestrade and Sherlock both entered the elevator frustrated with each other. Of course Sherlock's cravings and lack of sleep played a large roll in his anger and frustration.

"For the record, I did not drag you away. I simply pointed out that our attempts to find this Doctor was pointless."

"Was that before or after we found the blue police box? I knew you were skeptical about it all at first, and then we see it with our own two eyes, now you are in denial about it ever happening. It seems that the judgment of your fellow peers and co-workers have a greater effect on you than real evidence." Sherlock did not realize how harsh this was to Lestrade, however true it was. Lestrade stood in silence trying to think of something to say back, but came out empty handed. The elevator stopped on the main floor, and Sherlock stepped out and looked back at Lestrade who stood inside like a statue. "Look we both have work to do and..."

"No!" Lestrade interrupted. Sherlock cocked his head slightly, confuse, but before he could ask 'what?' Lestrade continued. "No, we don't have work to do. I have work to do. Real work, with real people. Not myths or stories to chase." Lestrade stepped out of the elevator and walked up to Sherlock as he spoke, his voice filled with rage. Lestrade bumped into Sherlock as he walked away, he didn't get far before he turned back towards Sherlock and yelled, "You know, you have a brilliant mind. I still think you could really help us with cases. But you can be really thick sometimes. Give me a call when you realize what it means to be sensitive to others!"

Sherlock called a taxi over and headed back towards the London eye. He had to see if the police box was still there or if it was gone. Sherlock had the taxi wait as he ran to where he last saw Rose and the Doctor with the blue box. There was no doubt in his mind that he saw those eating fish and chips. Gone, that box was gone; and it would be near impossible to find Rose and the Doctor now. It had been at least four hours since Sherlock saw them here, they could be anywhere by now. Of course Sherlock was more interested in how the blue police box moved around. Sherlock knew it must weigh a lot; therefore getting it from one place to another must take a lot of effort.

* * *

Sherlock paid the taxi driver when he arrived back at Baker Street; he headed up to his flat and began to do some extra research on the blue police box. From Clive's work and obsession with the Doctor, Sherlock gathered that the police box appeared bigger on the inside. There was something in his notes about it being another dimension of sorts. More discoveries lead to the science fiction of time travel. Sherlock decided to store the information for a later date, but it could easily be deleted if more important things came up.

Mrs. Hudson brought up fresh tea with the paper from today, and tried to convince Sherlock to get some sleep which did not work, so instead she opened a window. She knew Sherlock would continue to work until the early hours of morning, and smoked another pack or two. As she left Mrs. Hudson whispered that one of these day's Sherlock would meet someone who would get him to quit smoking.

"I will quit smoking when I feel like it!" Sherlock replied hearing Mrs. Hudson's comment.

"Well that appears to be apparent. Have you taken a look in the paper, you and Lestrade made page 5." Mrs. Hudson pointed out stopping at the doorway turning back to Sherlock.

Sherlock picked up the paper and read the first page. 'Bad Wolf on the Loose! What to Look Out For.' Sherlock then turned to page 5 and glanced through the article, no doubt Lestrade would be upset about this. "I have work to do." Sherlock stated cueing Mrs. Hudson to leave, which she did.

The following morning Sherlock got ready for his first rehab meeting, which was held on the third floor of Scotland Yard. Sherlock was not looking forward to it, but he also didn't want to be thrown back in a jail cell. Sherlock's phone began to buzz; Sherlock took a look at his phone and rolled his eyes as he answered it. "What do you want?"

"Now is that any way to talk to your brother?" Mycroft answered in a soft and calming voice.

"I'm not in the mood for games Mycroft, if you called for a reason then get to it." Sherlock replied irritated.

"I hear you got quiet the smack down yesterday."

"No thanks to you, the Captain told me that the two of you talked about putting me behind bars, unless I took this rehab program."

"Yes, and I was surprised by your answer. Of course you can't put all of the blame on me, Sherlock. Part of it is your fault, and Lestrade's. However I should get a thank you." Mycroft said.

Sherlock was quiet for a moment as he processed what his brother had said. "WHAT?! Thank you for what? What exactly have you done that I should thank you for?"

"Well, I did get you to rehab, and" Mycroft began.

"I was threatened to be thrown in jail if I didn't go!" Sherlock responded. "The only logical thing to do was follow orders, like a good little soldier!"

"But, do you still have a job offer with our good police detectives?"

Sherlock saw that Mycroft wanted credit for getting Sherlock a job at Scotland Yard. "Again, almost against my will. My choice was rehabilitation with a job or jail. The answer was an obvious one. Now I have to leave, goodbye." Just before Mycroft could respond Sherlock hung up the phone and stormed out of the apartment. Sherlock grabbed a taxi and got in the elevator to go up to the third floor. As he stepped out of the elevator he bumped into Molly who was holding a coffee cup and attempted to walk on the elevator just as Sherlock was getting off. Coffee split all over Molly's lab coat and files which she was holding and splashed into Sherlock coat.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." Molly explained to Sherlock.

'Yes you should have.' Sherlock thought to himself, he was a little upset with Molly for spilling coffee on his coat, but tried to keep himself calm. "Umm, it is ok. I'm fine, but your files and clothes..."

"Oh, I have a change downstairs. As for the files, I think I can save them if I hurry." Molly replied.

Sherlock could tell that Molly was lying about having extra clothes downstairs. Molly had embarrassment written all over her face, which grew when she said that she had a change of clothes. Molly looked down and then ran off mumbling under her breath. Sherlock felt empathy for her, which meant a lot considering he didn't often feel much emotion for people normally. However there was something about Molly that made him feel almost human.  
Sherlock found the meeting rather dull, and pointless. He was forced to talk about why he was there and listen to someone lecture about how to take the proper steps to becoming clean. Once the meeting was finished Sherlock thought to see if Lestrade had gotten anywhere with the Rose Tyler case. Sherlock got on the elevator and traveled to Lestrade's desk.

Lestrade was obviously stressed out, and looked as though he had not gotten any sleep. Sherlock approached Lestrade and cleared his throat which seemed to startle Lestrade.  
"Bloody hell, Sherlock! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What do you want?" Lestrade asked.

"I wondered how you were doing on the Rose Tyler case." Sherlock responded as though his motives where clear.

"Yeah, well how do you think it's going genius?" Lestrade asked angrily and annoyed. "It is not going well! I can't find any real leads that would make sense. I am going to get thrown off this case and be the laughing stock of the station."

Sherlock looked around the room and saw many people staring at Sherlock and Lestrade, once Sherlock made eye contact they quickly looked away. "Looks like 'be' should be changed to 'is'. Obviously you haven't read yesterday's paper. How much time do you have on this case?"

Lestrade looked up at Sherlock slightly angry and worried about his comment. "I have until...2 hours." Lestrade sighed as he looked at his watch. He rubbed his hands through his hair in stress. Sherlock took a look of Lestrade's work over his shoulder, and just like he said had gotten nowhere.

"What if we went looking for the blue police box again?" Sherlock suggested to Lestrade. "You have two hours, why don't we go looking for it again?"

"Good God, Sherlock. Remember what happened last time we did that?" Lestrade reminded Sherlock.

"Yes I do, which is why I'm taken you out to 'lunch'. As an apology for...whatever I did to upset you."

Lestrade thought for a moment, and thought he would amuse Sherlock. Lestrade then got up and put his coat on a told a co-worker he was going to lunch; and then lead Sherlock over to the elevator. Sherlock tried to get Lestrade to take a taxi, but Lestrade insisted on driving his car to make it really look like he was out for lunch. They drove around aimlessly for a few minutes, until Lestrade saw some kid spray painting the side of a building and then stopped. "Hey, kid! What do you think you're doing?"

The kid looked over at Lestrade and then booked it down the alley way. Lestrade followed the kid and Sherlock decided to follow Lestrade. Sherlock ran past the art work the kid just finished, and then someone else's graffiti. Sherlock stopped and took a better look at the graffiti both the new one, and the older one. It was funny; they both said the same thing, 'Bad Wolf.' Sherlock wondered if it was a name of a new gang, or something. Lestrade came back down the alley way with the kid in handcuffs.

"Thanks for the help." Lestrade comment sarcastically.

Sherlock grabbed Lestrade and turned his attention to the graffiti. "What does 'Bad Wolf' mean? Is it a gang or cult?" Sherlock asked Lestrade.

Lestrade looked at the graffiti, and then turned to the kid. "What does Bad Wolf mean?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like the thing to write on the wall. I didn't even notice that it was already written this wall. Must be a new hashtag or something. I was walking downtown when I began to notice it here and there. Also people are talking about it a lot too. All you have to do is listening."

Lestrade rolled his eyes in disbelief. Sherlock thought about it, the paper yesterday had the words 'Bad Wolf' in it but surely that would just be coincidence. They drove back to the station, with the kid in the back. Sherlock paid attention to details on the drive back to Scotland Yard, and began to notice lots of graffiti saying 'Bad Wolf'. Then there was a restaurant sign saying that 'Today's Special: Bad Wolf Steak! Only £20!' that Sherlock noticed while they waited at a stop light.

When they got back to the station they put the kid in a holding cell, and Lestrade got called in to see his boss about a 'real lead' for the Rose Tyler case. Sherlock sat at Lestrade's desk waiting for him to come out. Sherlock logged on to Lestrade's computer and searched up yesterday's paper. He began to read the front page article which almost had nothing to do with Wolves at all. The writer of the article used it as a metaphor of sorts, about teens and their bad drug habits. Still Sherlock saw no reason for the title 'Bad Wolf on the Loose! What to Look Out For.'

* * *

**Hello again. Took a while, but I think I got it. I hope you enjoy my rendition of how Molly and Sherlock met. Next Chapter...well, the Doctor may come and make an appearance. Maybe ;D MAHAHAHAHA! I guess you'll just have to wait and see. **


	9. Chapter 9

**One Year Later**

Lestrade walked out of the Captains office and sat down on a chair next to Sherlock's. He then threw his arms and head on his desk and looked like he was sleeping and using his arms as a pillow. "I have been suspended for two weeks. No field work, I get to do everyone's paper work for two weeks." Lestrade said, his voice all muffled from his head being in between his arms. "What a joke I am! I feel like I'm dying from embarrassment. How will I ever get past this?" Lestrade lifted his head slightly and directed the question to Sherlock.

Sherlock said nothing because he wasn't listening to Lestrade. He was still trying to explain it all. The Doctor, was he real? What was the significance of the blue box? What did Bad Wolf mean? There were just so many questions that needed to be answered, and no one to answer them. Sherlock was determined to find the answers, no matter how long it took.

* * *

The year went by with little success to answering these questions. Sherlock was now considered sober, and had solved over 20 murder cases for the station. Most of the cases where Lestrade's who, after the 10th solved case in the shortest amount of time possible, had his own division and team with detectives Anderson on forensics, processing the crime scene, and Detective Sally Donovan. Molly was there top pick for an M.E. and Sherlock frequently was called in to help with cases. Not that the Captain really approved of the idea. Sherlock had to either move out of 221 B Baker Street because Mrs. Hudson had to increase Sherlock's rent, or he had to get a flatmate to help pay for the rent. Sherlock enjoyed spending time down in the lab working with the evidence, often taking a look at a body in the morgue was just as helpful as looking at the crime scene. Also it was a good stress reliever; Molly would sometimes let Sherlock have a go at the bodies with a riding crop.

Lestrade was sitting at his desk working on some paper work for a case that Sherlock just solved. While Donovan and Anderson worked some angles on a case with linked suicides. Yesterday they did a press conference that Sherlock turned into a joke. The station seemed to be extra chatty this morning, every one whispering and looking over at Lestrade in his office. He took a sip of his coffee, and tried to ignore them, which turned out to be very difficult. 'They are just talking about yesterday's press conference.'

Sherlock was downstairs with Molly looking at some old corpses or doing some sort of research in the lab for the case. Molly would be attempting to ask Sherlock out for coffee and fail once again. Not that it was her fault; Sherlock just didn't know that she was asking him out. Lestrade looked up from his desk and saw Donovan and Anderson staring at him. Lestrade put down his coffee and pencil and walked out to them. "Right, what are you two gawking at?"

"Nothing, nothing." Anderson was not even trying to hide the fact he knew something.

"It's just that we heard, this morning. About your failed case last year." Donovan was smiling but tried to hide it. There was no need for further explanation, Lestrade know what case she was talking about.

"Oh, Bloody Hell. Are people starting that up again? It was a year ago. My first case I did by myself, to get this job. Why are people bringing it up again?" Lestrade began to feel angry and frustrated.

"Well it's just this morning Jackie Tyler called, said her daughter came home. Back home with your first suspect, what you call him?" Anderson paused for a moment pretending to think.

"The Doctor, with a magical blue box." Donovan finished for Anderson.

"Uniforms are going to Jackie's house now to talk to Rose and the Doctor." Donovan and Anderson began to laugh; they thought it was a joke. A man with a blue police box, which just appeared and disappeared.

Lestrade rolled his eyes at them. "Well I hope you've had your fun. Get back to work, and finish my paper work."

Anderson and Donovan stopped laughing. They looked at each other and then the pile of paper work that had to be done.

"You serious? What are you going to do then?" Anderson protested.

"I'm going downstairs to see Sherlock, he needs to know this." Lestrade told them as he walked towards the elevator.

As Lestrade was just about to get off the elevator and head towards the morgue when he almost bumped into Sherlock. Lestrade took a step back and let Sherlock in the elevator.

* * *

"Aren't you going to get off?" Sherlock asked Lestrade.

"No, I came to look for you. I found out the Rose Tyler came home today with the Doctor. I was going to go and ask Rose what happened to her. I though since you were on the case too you would like to join me." Lestrade told Sherlock.

"Hmmmm, I would, but I thought that the Captain made it very clear that we were not to go near this case ever again. I'm already at risk for being banned from the station, seeing as how your boss really hates me being here, and I need this to stay 'sober'. Not to mention everyone thought our leads were..."

"Were non-existent. A man with a magic box, that's what, got us thrown off the case. And I have just built up a good reputation. Solving all those cases. Not to mention that we have this case going on." Lestrade rubbed his hands in his face with stress.

Sherlock looked over at Lestrade a little offended. "You solved? I may not mind you taking credit in front of the media but don't flatter yourself by thinking you could have solved any of those cases without me. And what about this case, the one that you believe to be linked suicides. Hmmm." Lestrade knew Sherlock's opinion on the case, that it was really a serial killer, and not linked suicides. Sherlock made it very clear to the press yesterday morning that Detective Inspector Lestrade didn't know what he was talking about. Sherlock and Lestrade got off the elevator and began to go their separate ways. "How is that case going for you?" Sherlock asked in a rather sarcastic way as he stepped off the elevator.

Lestrade ignored him and walked towards the parking lot to get his car. He drove to the apartment building where the Tyler's lived. As he got close to the door some fellow colleague officers stopped him from entering the flat. "Wo, wo, wo. Where do you think you're going, Lestrade?"

"I just wanted to talk to Jackie and Rose. I won't be a minute." Lestrade tried to pass them but one of the officers stopped him again.

"Look we got this, ok? I have a lot of respect for you and your division, I don't want to go to the captain and tell him you interfered. Besides we will be saving you a lot of trouble. That Jackie can really yell, I feel sorry for the poor bloke her daughter came back with. I don't think he was expecting to be slapped so hard. He is getting an earful that's for sure. I know you were on the case originally, so what if I came by your office and dropped off some notes we make? Just so you can put this case behind you for good."

Lestrade thought about the offer, he would get in some trouble if he stepped in this case again. He didn't want that, but he did want to know what had happened to Rose, that way he could really move forward. "Alright then, I would really appreciate that. Thank you, and um...let's not tell the captain I was here, eh?" Lestrade shook the officers hand then turned around to leave.

* * *

**So sorry it took this long to get this chapter up. It was much longer before I decided to split the chapter up. So another one should be coming your way soon. Hope you are still enjoying the story. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**UFO**

As Lestrade drove back to the station, the ground began to shake almost like an earthquake. He pulled over and got out of his car to see what was going on, and saw Big Ben missing the top half and caught a glimpse of what looked like a spaceship crashing into the Thames. Lestrade got back in his car and drove to where the UFO was calling for backup, but when he got there a perimeter and some police workers and military were processing the scene already.

"Well, you lot got here fast." Lestrade commented as he walked up to the police looking people.

"It's our job. Who are you?" One of the people guarding the perimeter asked. He had brown hair, was wearing a belt and suspenders, a white shirt with a trench coat. He seemed to have a soft flirtatious voice when he spoke, yet still had a sense of authority.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade, Scotland Yard." Lestrade answered pulling out his badge and showing it to the guard. "You're police but not from here, I don't recognize the uniform, who sent you?"

The guard took a look at Lestrade's badge. "We've been pulled in by the government, everyone has. We have contained the area for now, and the block is gridlocked. We could use more help if you could spare it. Interpol is here, the Military, even UNIT. Any extra force you can spare would be appreciated." He gave Lestrade his badge back along with a wink, and walked away to deal with a crowd that was getting to close to the perimeter.

Lestrade was suspicious of what was going on, but walked back to his car not really wanted to step in and help, he called for backup, that was enough for him. After a little while of waiting in traffic, his curiosity got the better of him and Lestrade wanted to know for himself if the UFO contained alien's life or not. He was just about to go back to see what was really happening, when his cell phone rang. He took a look at the caller ID, and saw Donovan's name being displayed. "Hello?" Lestrade asked answering the phone.

"You have to come back to the station; there is someone here who claims they witnessed one of our suicide-murders." Donovan spoke with uncertainty in her voice.

"How do we know they are not some nutter on the street looking for attention?" Lestrade asked while trying to see past a truck he wanted to pass.

"We don't, but we have no leads on this case. What if he did see something? We don't exactly have a whole lot of good options. The press is laughing at us; I think we should give this guy a chance."

Lestrade rubbed the back of his neck and let out a large sigh. "Fine, I will be right there. As soon as I get out of this traffic jam."

"Ah, you must be near Big Ben then eh?" Donovan stated more than asked.

"How did you know that?" Lestrade asked speeding down the shoulder of the lane with his cop lights on.

"You're joking right? It is all over the news, 'Aliens in London', 'UFO Crash in London', 'Keep Your Eyes on the Sky'; it's all they are talking about. I don't think there are real aliens though, bunch of nonsense if you ask me. Probably just some way to stop people from looking at the military or other organization trying out new weapon designs." Donovan spoke with much skepticism.

"Right, listen. I will be there as soon as possible, just put him in one of the empty interview rooms or my office and keep him busy so he doesn't leave. If he has information, I want to hear it for myself."

"Sounds good boss." Donovan said with a slight mock in her voice. Lestrade hung up the phone and drove back to the station, distracted from the seemingly never ending questions. Where was Rose Tyler for a year? Who were those people dealing with the UFO crash? What did the man at the station know? On and on questions kept coming into his head, at least he would be able to get some answers at the station.

* * *

Lestrade entered the interrogation room where sat the man who claimed to know about the case. He had brown wild hair, that seemed be defying gravity, and wore bright red Converse shoes with a blue suit. Lestrade sat down across from the strange man, a huge grin was on his face. "They told me you had some information about the suicide-murder case." Lestrade looked down at his empty note book ready to take notes.

"Oh, yes! Well... Maybe not so much." He pauses for a brief moment and lend in closer to the table. "But um, I am supposed to tell you not to take a cab tomorrow."

Lestrade looked up from his note pad and gave a puzzled look. "And what happens if I take a cab tomorrow?" Lestrade leaned in closer to the strange man, waiting for an answer.

"I can't say what specifically, but it does not turn out well for you. Sherlock wanted to make sure it didn't happen though. He may not admit or remember it because I've come to try and changed events, but he does care about you." The man's face was grave, and heavy with sorrow. He stood up from his seat and walked out of the interview room so fast that Lestrade didn't have time to question him further.

For two minutes Lestrade just sat there thinking about what he said and wondered why he would take a cab at all tomorrow. He had a car that worked; there should be no reason for him to take a cabby. Lestrade walked out of the interview room.

Donovan stood next to the doorway, and looked at Lestrade curiously. "Well he left in a hurry. I tried to stop him, but he just smiled and ran right by me. Did he say anything about the case?"

Lestrade contemplated about telling her what the strange man said; no doubt she would find it hard to believe.

"Na'! Just another nutter looking for attention." Lestrade shrugged as he walked off.

He went to the lunch room to grab a coffee and think. An alert chirped on his phone, when he looked at the alert the subject line was 'London U.F.O Crash' He slid the subject line across his iPhone and it automatically opened to the news with a video of the latest update, Lestrade hit play.

**(AN: STOP! This is directly from the episode Aliens in London at 8:17sec into the episode. I had to put in some filler stuff for when the channel changes, but this entire news cast I give full credit to that episode. Feel free to look it up on YouTube or Netflix to watch along. I did the best I could describe what was happening. Enjoy!) **

"_Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash-lands in Central London. Police reinforcements have drafted in across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of National Emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchingson is at the scene. _

_The police urge the public not to panic. Here's the helpline number on screen right now, if you're worried about friends or family. _(The camera turned to the river to show the UFO and zoomed in to try and get a better look. The camera then turned back to Tom Hitchingson as he received word of what was going on.)_ I just got word; they are going to send divers into the spaceship. There they are now,_ (The camera turned to see people getting into a boat, as it took off toward the spaceship you could hear the voice over.)_ The Army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. (Cut back to Tom Hitchingson close up) No one knows what they're going to find._

_News just comes in, and we can go to Tom at the Embankment. (Camera is showing Army divers in the boat heading back to shore where others wait to help them) _

_(Back to Tom with another close up) They've found a body. It's unconfirmed but I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore. _(Camera zooms back to boat where viewers can see a body-bag being brought ashore.)

_A body of some sort has been found inside the wreckage of a spacecraft. Unconfirmed reports say the body is of extra-terrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary. The whereabouts as yet unknown. Tom is following the ambulance now to find out where that location is._

(Camera shows ambulance driving, and then cuts over to the news studio where they give more updates on the story.)_ All flights have been grounded in London, panic is still ensuing on the public. Now there is no denying that a UFO crashed into Central London, but do we really think aliens are responsible for this? We took a quick poll online to see what the public thought and 68% though, or even believed that Earth has been visited by alien life today. Which begs the question, what do they want? And why are they here? Maybe the body they found in the wreckage could give us some answers if the body they found is even alive. (Camera cuts back to ambulance driving into Albion Hospital, where the camera gets a nice shot of the arch with the name of the hospital, with voice over) I have received word from Tom that the body has been moved to Albion Hospital. _

(Back to Tom set up in front of the gates to the hospital)_ We still don't know if it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here. Albion Hospital, with the roads close off, it's the closest to the river. I'm being told that's General Asquith now entering the hospital. (Camera gets a shot of the General entering the building, then back to Tom with a huge close up.) The building's evacuated patients moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body contained inside those walls._

Lestrade pressed pause on his phone; he wondered if anyone here knew what was going on. Which was a stupid question, of course they did. The TV, no doubt would have the same channel on and everyone would stop for a brief moment to watch and get an update. The real question in Lestrade's mind was who would believe that aliens have come to crash-land on Earth, in Central London of all places? Lestrade headed back to his office, although he assumed that Scotland Yard was asked to help with crowd control and keep the peace on the streets the station itself still seemed full of life. Phone's were ringing a bit more than normal, but people were busy going about their business as usual. Some of the lower levels looked a bit dead, Lestrade assumed they were out to help control the panic. It was as if nothing had crashed into Big Ben, the telly in the room said otherwise of course. It was showing footage of the space ship, the hospital, and members of the cabinet gathering together at Downing Street to come up with a solution.

Later that night when Lestrade got back home to his wife, and turned on the telly to wind down for the night, he saw the Prim-Minister. Or rather acting Prim-Minister, on the news talking about the inevitable alien invasion that was about to happen. How there was a 'Mother-ship' right on top of London, what the UN could do to help prevent the attack. Earth was at war, with unknown invaders from space.

Lestrade slept uneasy that night, now the world knew that there where alien life forms out in space, and they were not friendly. At least according to the Prim-Minister.

* * *

At around 3:00 am Lestrade got out of bed and gave up on sleeping that night. He went to the kitchen to find something to eat, when he heard a noise outside his house. Lestrade instinctively grabbed his gun and walked towards the door slowly; he hastily opened the door and found two teenage kids trying to pull apart the engine of Lestrade's car.

"Oi! Hands on the side of the car, nice and easy." Lestrade half yelled not wanting to wake the entire neighborhood. The teenage kids jumped back, startled and raised both hands in the air. "Scotland Yard," Lestrade announced. "Your both under arrest for destruction of property, and vandalism." The two kids looked at each other uneasy. Lestrade got out some cuffs he had sitting in his car, once the two kids were cuffed and sitting in the back of his car, Lestrade call for a ride to the station.

The other cops came and took the teenagers away to the station to be processed and to call their parents. Lestrade and another cop surveyed the damage on Lestrade's car; it was not drive-able. It hit Lestrade as to why he would take a taxi tomorrow to work, when morning finally arrived, Lestrade decided to carpool with one of his neighbours to the tube.

The morning to afternoon was a slow one for Lestrade, more paperwork to fill out. He decided to stay in for lunch instead of going out to get fish 'n chips. The evening it picked up a little, Lestrade received a call of yet another suicide. This one was different from the other; the person had tried to leave a note by scratching on the wooden floor. Lestrade sent cops to get Sherlock at once and Lestrade personally explained where the body was found, and that evening everyone was there at the crime scene. Including a new associate of Sherlock's, John Watson. From what Lestrade could gather, John was Sherlock's new flatmate and he was a doctor for the army.

Sherlock did his thing, and even let John help, which was a surprise to him. After Sherlock left in a rush about the woman's suit case, John hobbled off to try and catch Sherlock and Lestrade stayed to take some more notes and was left to wonder what would have happened if he took a cab to work instead of carpooling to the tube.

* * *

**Ooooo! I had lot's of fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it too. Now for the next chapter, let's see what would have happened if Lestrade took a taxi...MAWHAHAHAHAH!**


End file.
